At That Moment
by Kiyan-12
Summary: An A/U One Shot where some dirty things might be said, and a pairing might be made. RoyEd Modern-Time


Parties. Loved by many, yes. Hated by many, also yes. As it happens to be, one of those hating people are Edward Elric. Not a very popular guy. Just a normal person, with normal glasses, attending a normal collage party in some lame kid's dorm room. Damn, was that room huge. People were getting drunk, girls started... Dancing. But, all in all, everyone was doing the same lame ass things. Until, that is, Edward's eye was caught be a very handsome looking guy. Black hair, black eyes, and a nice black suit on. He hadn't seen him around campus, so he figured he would go ask the guy if he was just here for the party. To hell with that thought. He knew it would end up being something bigger than that.

"New here?" Simple enough, thought the blonde. "I haven't seen you around." Black eyes met gold.

"No. I'm not. I live on campus, but you wouldn't know that." He answered, obviously not wanting to be here right now.

"Well, what's your name then?" Ed asked the stranger.

"Roy. Roy Mustang. Yourself?" He said, completely turning and looking down to face the apparently shorter of the two.

"Edward Elric, Roy. Just call me Edward. What are you doing here?" The question Edward wanted to ask all along.

"The host of this party is a friend of mine. You could say were knew each other when we were little. I'm looking to ditch, though. Everybody's gotten tipsy at this point." Roy pointed out a brunette girl shaking her butt. "More or less. Do you wanna go do something else? I got some money."

Oh shit.

Ah, shit.

Edward blushed red, clearly surprised by the boldness of this guy. "What the hell do you mean?" He said, throwing his arms up in defense. "I barely even know you!" The blond yelled, causing most of the people to look at him, either confused or hysterical because of all of the alcohol.

"Woah. Wait, what? I was wondering if you wanted to go get a something to eat or something." He said, hiding a sly smile.

"Okay, now you're doing this on purpose. Let's get out of here, you freak."

_ Says the midget with the two automail limbs._ Roy thought to himself. Clearly he was trying to hide them, yeah, but he wasn't succeeding. Oh well.

"Where do you wanna go? I know a good spot for food, if you're hungry." Clearly trying to get revenge but also being serious, Edward pointed his thumb downwards while pointing his index finger towards said restaurant. Oh, that sweet moment when you get your revenge. He could clearly hear his black-haired companion get slightly startled and shift his weight to his right, the side Edward wasn't on.

"I see what you did there. What's this place called?" He said, in a low voice into the blonde's ear, trying to reposition himself but _accidentally_ going to far to his left and bumping Ed.

"Three Coins(1). Its a small diner, and it's just down the street. Have you been?" He asked, trying to bring regular conversation for once.

"Nope. I haven't even heard of it. What do they have there?" Came the reply from Roy.

"About everything. Burgers, fries, salads, even pizza." Edward answered, continuing to walk towards it. "Hungry yet?" He said. Clearly anyone was smart enough to see the chilled air coming from his mouth change patterns when he chuckled, yet not making a sound. Wait, maybe that was only him...

-Skip-

"Two mushroom cheese burgers with everything. Two orders of fries, and whatever the hell this guy wants." Edward said, not, as always, giving a shit about manners. Never has, probably never will.

"I'll take a bowl of beef stew(3), and a piece of French bread please." Roy asked politely. Apparently, he believed that using extra manners would make up for Ed's lack of manners. Pffft. Tip around 100 dollars and you might get a little close.

-Skip-

As always, Edward knew he was going to eat his food at an inhumane pace. So, to fix that problem, he ordered two burgers for himself. Not the best solution, yeah but it worked obviously as the two finished around the same time. "Alright, I got the bill." The shorter of the two said.

"I'm the one who offered to pay in the beginning. I'll pay this time." Roy stated.

"Wait, this time? You planning ahead? I'm only here at this University for four months. " Edward explained, putting his debit card back into his pocket. Hell, he didn't notice he had brought his debit card until he instinctively pulled it out.

"Blodnie, I'm not planning that far ahead. Why can't we go out tomorrow?" Roy said, accidentally using his seducing tone. Fuck. He said that wrong words.

"Go out? Sounds like someone's trying to go on a date." Ed responded, shit-eating grin on his face, clearly not trying to be hidden.

Roy stood up, not continuing the conversation. He didn't like where this was heading. Then, a thought came through his mind. What if he took advantage of his accident? He did it often, yeah. But this was a tough one. Well, it couldn't get any worse, since Edward was apparently someone who didn't want to change the subject unless it was either getting boring or it was making him uncomfortable. So, when Edward stood up, Roy reached for his hand. "What the hell do you think this is, Musta-!?" The blond was cut off by a hug from the older of the two. Then, at that moment it all came rushing back to him. Edward remembered all of the time they spent together. The dorm they shared. Everything they had ever done. So this guy isn't a stranger... But, if these memories are true, how did I meet him

Once again, Edward was interrupted. This time, it was because Roy had leaned it for a kiss. And, At That Moment, the blonde finally accepted.

Terms!

1) Three Coins is actually a real diner that me and my brother go to frequently.

2) My favorite from the diner.

3) My brother's favorite from the diner.

Please review! Love you all!


End file.
